


Sideways

by snowsong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minecraft, One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsong/pseuds/snowsong
Summary: In which George reflects on his relationship with Dream
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Slight tw here for internalized homophobia. This fic doesn't have a happy ending (whoops!) but it is based off of the song "Sideways" by Marian Hill! Song lyrics are italicized (as is the Minecraft chat). There is also TIMESKIPS throughout this fic. To avoid spoilers I will explain the skips more in the end notes. I promise all of my fics won't be this sad, enjoy!

_You always had me in the palm of your hand_

_I don't know if I'll ever see you again_

_Why_

They were like night and day- two opposites that were always just missing each other, yet they couldn’t exist without the other. Watching the two men go back and forth with each other was the same as watching the sun rise and set.

Everyone could see the sun rising and falling and watch the phases of the moon but the sun and the moon themselves. If Dream was the moon, the sun would be no other than George. 

Now the sun had risen, but there was no moon to take its place. George felt like he could burn out any second.

_I thought I had you in the palm of my hand_

_I thought about it and now I understand_

_Why_

“I’m just sick of it, George.” Is what Dream had said to him. “I’m sick of hiding, the lies, the sneaking around. It’s all bullshit.” The words had hurt, but they were all true. George knew they were true and that’s what made it hurt even more.

“Well it’s just that the fans-” 

“Fuck what the fans think. I can’t believe I flew all the way out to you just for you to say you’re not okay with this, with _us._ ” George flinched at the word choice Dream picked. “They already want us to be together, so why do we have to hide all the time?” 

“I’m just scared, Dream.” George felt his composure crumbling with every word.

“I’m scared of what will happen if they ever found out I’m dating you.” Tears forming behind his eyes threatened to spill over with each confession he laid out onto Dream. “I love you.” George whispered.

“I’m tired, George.” That was the last thing Dream said to George before the sound of his door being slammed shut echoed through George’s apartment.

Then, silence.

_You were always looking at me sideways_

_Tripping on me all day, puzzling you_

_You were always looking at me sideways_

_Tripping on me all day, puzzling you_

It had all started in the most cliche way possible. 

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game.” Sapnap said and shrugged when George gawked at what the former was asking him to do. Of all the things Sapnap could’ve asked George to do, why did it have to be this? He would’ve much rather done anything else.

“Come on George, you had the choice to pick truth or dare and you picked dare. It’s only fair.” Bad spoke up in the group call they were in. Karl and Quackity could be heard in the back making small noises of agreement.

“Just say it!” Sapnap insisted, trying to keep his game of truth or dare alive. “This is only, like, the fourth round. If you think this is so bad it literally can’t get worse.” 

George hesitated, waiting for Dream to say something, _anything_ , to make this situation bearable. It wasn’t like Sapnap was asking him to do something impossible, he requested that George say “I love you”, but the fact it was to _Dream_ made the task all the more daunting. 

Somehow the tension made its way from the Discord call and filled the air around George. It was like thick tendrils pulling him down, pulling him into a mindset he wasn’t sure he was ready to face. Why was he panicking?

“I don’t care.” Dream said breaking the silence. So, George took a deep breath and said it. Sapnap had already started hounding on the next person to pick truth or dare before George even finished saying the words. 

Over the shouting of Sapnap daring Quackity to take his beanie off, George swore he could hear a familiar voice say “I love you, too.” 

_I'm not the kind of girl that likes to hold hands_

_I tend to run from it as fast as I can_

_Why_

It was after a group video recording when Dream asked to talk to George privately on call. “Oh, so very nice of you to want to talk to me, just _poor_ Georgie.” George teased the other man.

The relationship between the two had somewhat shifted. It wasn’t necessarily in a bad way, but it was in a way that made George’s stomach flip whenever he talked to Dream. George had never been the type to be nervous around his friends.

“You did great out there today you know.” Dream said sweetly. There was an edge to his voice, something so disgustingly _innocent_ and _comforting_. George inhaled sharply. “I, uh, did I do something wrong?” Dream asked after hearing the intake of breath.

“N-no. I just have a sore throat from all the screaming in the video. You know how I get while recording.” George chuckled nervously. Dream remained silent just long enough to let George know he didn’t buy the excuse, but George chose to ignore it.

“Alright then.” George felt is tension ease up when Dream let the subject go and started talking about something else. For the rest of the conversation George thought about the tone Dream used and went to bed with the realization that he had never heard him speak to anyone else like that.

_I couldn't sleep the first night I let you in_

_I said I didn't wanna see you again_

_I lied_

“I think I would appreciate a break. From all of this.” George had said one evening while on call with Dream. “These are all such new feelings and I don’t know how to handle them very well.”

“It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have done anything.” Dream fretted. “I didn’t realize that other people were listening.” George shook his head and felt like he was overreacting to the situation, yet he couldn’t stop himself. 

The pair had decided to do some random building on the SMP, far away from the more inhabited section at George’s request, and somehow others had still found them. It wasn’t the fact that they saw other people there, it had been what they _saw_ that still resonated with George.

_[Tommyinnit] OH DREAM!_

_[Tommyinnit] GEORGiE BOY!_

_[Tommyinnit] YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN’T HIDE_

George stiffened a bit in his chair as the chat messages popped up. Had they not gone far enough out? None of them were streaming, how did Tommy still manage to find them? George saw the slightest trace of Tommys skin peeking out from behind a tree trunk before the boy was sprinting over. It wasn’t enough time to break the sign.

_[Tommyinnit] “You are adorable. - Dream”_

_[Tommyinnit] BIG D DID YOU WRITE THIS SIGN FOR GEORGE?_

It was a domino effect.

_[Tubbo] AYYYYY_

_[Fundy] Dream, I thought what we had was real :(_

_[Nihachu] Ahhhhh that’s so cute!_

_[Quackity] THEY’RE POPPING OFF_

_[Quackity] THEY’RE POPPING OFF_

_[Quackity] THEY’RE POPPING OFF_

_[Quackity] THEY’RE POPPING OFF_

_[Dream] What, you can’t call the homies cute?_

_GeorgeNotFound has left the game_

“They took that serious, Dream. What if someone was streaming? What if others saw the chat?” George asked shakily into the mic.

“Is that really a bad thing?” The bold question didn’t match the shy tone that it was delivered with. “We’ve been tiptoeing around everyone for so long, George. Everyone already suspects something is up. When do you think we should stop?”

“It’s going to be a bad thing if everyone found out. I- I have a reputation to uphold, and behavior like this is something not everyone would agree with.”

This was the mantra that George had told Dream so many times, something that he had to tell himself. “I think it would be best if we didn’t speak for now.”

And so, they didn’t.

_You were always looking at me sideways_

_Tripping on me all day, puzzling you_

Everything had happened so quick George wasn’t quite sure how to react. “You- you want to go out with me?” The redness that washed over George’s face could be seen through his webcam and lined up with the way he barely managed to squeak the question out.

“If that’s okay.” Dream replied, his voice laced with nervousness.

“I’d love to! I’d love nothing more!” George accepted the, very cliché, Minecraft flowers that Dream began to throw at him while confessing his feelings. It hadn’t been a surprise to George, it wasn’t a surprise Dream asked him over _Minecraft_. It wouldn’t have been a surprise to anyone really. 

“So I guess that makes you my, uh, my boyfriend, yea?” Dream shifted back and forth on his chair making squeaking noises that showed how painfully anxious he was about the situation. George found it endearing.

“I guess that makes you my boyfriend too.” George answered slyly. A grin broke out on Dream’s face at his response and the pair stared at each other’s webcams in comfortable silence. That smile stayed in George’s mind for a long time.

_You were always looking at me sideways_

_Tripping on me all day, puzzling you_

“You didn’t tell anyone, did you?” George had asked later that evening.

“Nope! It’s just between me and you.” Was the cheerful response that Dream gave him. “You know I don’t mind waiting until you’re comfortable to tell more people.”

“Thank you, Dream, for being so understanding.” Dream just shrugged in response. 

“Yea, yea, yea, now get over here!” Dream placed a blue bed next to his green one in Minecraft. They both laughed as they clicked on their respective beds, finally fulfilling the duty of “putting their Minecraft beds together.” If Dream was actually next to him, George didn’t think he’d be able to let him go.

_Never told you this_

_But I think it's true_

_We were always me_

_We were never you_

It was always about George. It had always been about George, but Dream never seemed to mind. If George didn’t want to make flirty jokes in a video, they wouldn’t. If George complained that Dream was always too interactive with him on social media, Dream would back off. The scale had always tipped in George’s favor no matter how much he wanted to ignore it. Of course, Dream knew.

What would have happened if George asked Dream what he wanted? Would this be different?

_I don't wanna say you were bad for me_

_Wonder if you'd say you were sad to leave?_

_I don't wanna say you were bad for me_

_You were never_

“Do you want me to come visit you?” Dream had asked one day while on call with George. It was one of the spontaneous moments where Dream would be ‘cutesy’ (as George dubbed it) and George didn’t shy away from it. “I mean it doesn’t have to be like _tomorrow_ ya know, but I figured it could be sometime soon.”

“Of course I want you to come visit me Dream! What a silly question.” George chuckled and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. “We can start looking at flights now?”

“I might have already picked one out… a few days ago.” Dream confessed as if this was lifting a weight off of his chest. 

“You already picked one out?” George asked as his heart pounded in his chest, a testament to how overwhelmingly happy this was making him feel- he’d finally be able to see Dream in person.

“Well, yea. I was banking on you saying yes” There was a flash of something in Dream’s eyes George hadn’t seen before. A sort of raw emotion that was making his simple words resonate differently. They stirred up a new emotion inside of George… love? He swallowed that feeling down.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” George felt the words pass his lips before he had a chance to stop them.

“And I wouldn’t either.” Dream agreed. “I think we should start planning the trip now.” Before George could agree, Dream already started sharing his computer screen in the discord call and looking up different travel guides.

“We’ll just have to be a bit careful you know.” George fidgeted in his chair a little bit as Dream started listing off things he wanted to see.

“Careful?” Dream questioned the older man.

“You know, we don’t want to look overly friendly.” George managed to get out. Something about saying that felt _wrong,_ yet he couldn’t deny the feeling of bile in his throat as he thought about others seeing them in public.

“Oh, uh yea, of course.” Dream sputtered and went back to listing other places he wanted to visit. The feeling of fear clawed its way into George’s stomach, but something else came with it. If he focused long enough it almost felt like guilt.

_You were always looking at me sideways_

_Tripping on me all day, puzzling you_

“I’m sorry.” George slumped against the door to his spare bedroom, the room that Dream decided to isolate himself in. “I’m sorry for always making this so difficult for us. I’m sorry I’m not ready to come out to the world. I’m sorry for everything in general.”

With each apology slipping past his lips George felt his resolve grow weaker and weaker. He never thought he’d be the type to be begging for someone to come back, crawling to their door to ask for their forgiveness. But for Dream, the stars were written a little differently.

_You were always looking at me sideways_

_Tripping on me all day, puzzling you_

George was having an epiphany in the middle of his hallway. He realized that Dream had tried his hardest all along to be there for him, to be there for _them_. Dream would have moved mountains for him while George didn’t even want to spare a second glance at him in public in fear of their relationship being found out- a relationship that, deep down, George knew everyone was already aware of.

It wasn’t a surprise when George finally found sleep and woke up the next day to find himself alone with nothing in the apartment hinting the other man had even visited.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so time to explain the time skipping around. 
> 
> In the beginning it shows the fight that Dream and George are having. 
> 
> As the fight is happening, George reflects on their relationship and how his personal transgressions brought them to this point of fighting. 
> 
> The fight in the middle of the fic where George asks to not speak to Dream is still in chronological order (when referring to the flashback). 
> 
> The next bit where Dream asks George out is still in order, I just didn't write the "resolution" part. 
> 
> Finally towards the end, when George has the "epiphany", everything links back to the beginning where the original fight was happening. Hope that this makes sense! <3


End file.
